Contract Renewal
by Kitty Sensei
Summary: In a hotel room together, morning, after a night of a battle. Oz's time ticks away, and Alice really should thank him for all that he's done. Rated K  to about T. They're clothed, honest.


_No power can save him._

_Even I, the Black Rabbit, am powerless._

_Huh, it's his fault. He agreed to my contract._

_But, I just really wanted to escape._

_My memories are gone._

_Why are you saving me?_

The intricate clock on his chest struck six yesterday, and it pained Alice to see it happen. The young rabbit watched him with wary purple eyes as he sleep this morning. She sat on the white cotton sheets of her own bed, knees hugged to her chest in fetal position. He dreamed so easily, and yet she could not.

Through her parted black bangs, she memorized the rise and fall of his chest. How much longer would he be able to sleep peacefully like this? Alice didn't know, and at the thought of this did she frown.

"You're so stupid." She murmured through partially open lips. Alice didn't directly target him with those words, she share the blame too.

Alice lifted her head and stare out the glass window that streamed in the sunlight. The town outside sounded busy. She forgot the name of it, because they had traveled to so many already. Their group never stayed in the same location for more than a few nights. She heard pigeons crowing their little songs, enjoying hanging out and ruffling their feathers.

"Mmm..." The blond-haired boy murmured in his sleep, drawing Alice's attention back to him.

She watched him, interested to know if he would start talking. Alice grinned and released her legs, setting them on the floor next to her bed. She got up and walked over to Oz's bed. She placed her hands on her hips and glare down at him. She stuck out her bottom lip, in thought. "You're such a brat. Teasing me with nice dreams? I should steal your breakfast as punishment." Alice told him, sticking her tongue out.

Oz didn't reply, nor wake up. The only thing he did was roll over and lay on his back, still fast asleep.

Alice sighed and moved quietly to sit next to him on his bed. She didn't like the nightgown she was wearing, but her red battle coat was still torn up from yesterday's fight. Gil promised to restore it, but she knew very well he wasn't going to do it right away. She hated that guy with a strange passion, and he returned the passion right back to her.

"Why do you like that guy? He's annoying." Alice spoke to the sleeping Oz yet again.

It was then a small smile on the boy's face took the rabbit girl by surprise. "Alice... We'll get your memories back..." He mumbled.

She stare at him for a moment, a small smile coming to her own face as well. Alice blinked, and let the smile drop when she realized what she was doing. "What, am I happy or something?" She asked herself in frustration, grabbing her hair and pulling on the strands she held.

_He's just so peaceful, sleeping there..._

_I never really thanked him..._

_He's willing to risk everything for me..._

_What a stupid kid._

Alice let go of her hair and focus on Oz once more. She could feel her chest pounding, and placed her hand upon it to calm this sensation. It did not cease.

She adjusted herself on to her knees and leaned over the boy. Her black hair cascaded down like a waterfall, surrounding Oz and caressing the sides of his face. The sun made his face gleam, and reflect off his blond curls.

Her purple eyes drift half way closed as she began to close the distance between their faces. She paused once she was able to feel his hot breath tickling her nose. She could feel his heat adding to her own that spread across her face.

"Oz," She whispered, her lips skimming over his own, "Thank you." Alice closed her eyes, wanting to taste him. Just as she was about to, she opened her eyes a bit.

Large, sparkling emerald eyes were staring into her purple ones, awake and alert.

Alice blinked in realization, and suddenly felt as though a fire was burning across her face. The muscles of her body felt incredibly heavy, no matter how much she wanted to leap away and find a lovely rock to hide under, she could not move. The corners of her mouth were twitching back, for she was even too nervous to say anything.

"...Alice?" Oz spoke slowly, blush beginning to spread across his own face, "Is something wrong?"

"U-Uh! No!" She shouted, pushing herself away from him and folding her arms in defiance. "Nothing is wrong! Why would something be wrong!" Alice turned her face away to hide her tomato-colored blush.

Oz sat up in bed, keeping his eyes on her. "...Were you planning on kissing me?"

Anger pulsed through Alice as she faced him, glaring. "Don't be absurd! I was merely renewing our contract!"

He blinked at her, and then smiled. There was no way of understanding this strange girl. "I was not aware that such a thing could be done."

She forced a fake laugh. "Ha! You humans are still so naïve to my world!" Alice continued to laugh in triumph, just in hopes that he would forget what had almost happened and move on to a different subject.

A few seconds passed of him just watching her laugh. It was then Oz suddenly reached out and place a hand on the back of her neck. Alice immediately stopped laughing and open her eyes. She blinked at him in confusion. "I don't mind, we can revise it all you want." He told her.

Alice stare at him, not understanding what he meant by this. Just as she was about to get mad at him for touching her, he leaned forward and at the same time pull her close to meet her lips. His mouth settled over hers like a jig-saw piece, perfectly fitting in every way. Alice's eyes were wide from surprise, unaware of what to comprehend of this situation. A gentle kind of warmth flooded her face this time as her eyes began to drift shut. Her hand reached up and grabbed on to the front of his shirt, wanting to keep him close to her. Their lips move against each other, creating their own rhythm.

It was then Alice let her eyes open, her thoughts beginning to race.

_Oz..._

_Thank you.._

_You're kissing me._

_You're kissing me._

It was then horror struck her faster than she realized.

_I'M KISSING YOU BACK!_

Alice used both her hands to push herself away from him, with so much force in fact that she suddenly tumbled backwards and fell off the bed. She hit the ground with a thud and flinched from the slight pain of the impact. She made a disgusted face while staring up at the ceiling, hating herself for giving in to such a moment. Alice disliked feeling vulnerable, and vowed to make him pay.

"How dare you human! You will never lay another finger on the great Black Rabbit!" She shouted up at him.

Oz blinked in surprise, and then smiled at the girl. Soon, he was laughing at the thought of why she pulled away. Alice frowned, very upset by his laughter. "So, I'm guessing the contract is good as it is?" He asked, a hint of humor in his words.

She pushed out her bottom lip and folded her arms across her chest. "It stands as it is. And it's gonna stay that way!"

_Well, for now._

_Thank you, Oz._

**A/N: **Oooooooh snap! My first short story is complete! I mainly did this as a test. I hope to get working on full stories with actual plots. In the meantime, I practice! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
